


Tres veces que Gustav no quiso compañía para siesta y una que sí

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: A Gustav le costó entender una nueva acepción del significado de ‘siesta’, pero Georg jamás dejó de insistir.





	Tres veces que Gustav no quiso compañía para siesta y una que sí

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este one-shot se lee solo, pero es una continuación que a la vez no lo es de "La siesta", que también es un one-shot mío.

**Tres veces que Gustav no quiso compañía para siesta y una que sí**

 

Establecida la regla de ‘ _siesta_ es igual a tiempo de calidad entre mi mano y yo’, ‘ _stay away!_ ’ y ‘ _do not disturb_ ’, por deducción inicial los encontronazos a los que se enfrentaban antes habrían tenido que desaparecer en su mayoría, si es que no en su totalidad, pero no fue el caso.

Apenas dos semanas de instaurada la _siesta_ en sus vidas, Georg abrió la puerta de la recámara que él y Gustav compartían en Hamburg y permaneció congelado bajo el dintel y con los dedos todavía sujetando a la perilla, la misma expresión de éxtasis que de Gustav segundos atrás antes de ser sorprendido con los calzoncillos a medio muslo y la mano subiendo y bajando rítmicamente sobre su miembro erecto.

—¡Joder, cierra la puerta! —Chilló Gustav con apuro, pero lo que no esperaba era que Georg diera un paso al frente y con él dentro llevara a cabo su mandato—. ¡Pero contigo fuera, idiota!

Su segunda orden tuvo mejores resultados para ganarle de vuelta la privacidad, aunque no por ellos les sirvió para ahorrarles el mal trago que fue después sentarse a hablar de lo que había pasado.

—Pensé que querías que te acompañara —dijo Georg con la cabeza baja y las mejillas ardiéndole debajo de una cortina de cabello que le cubría la frente y hasta los pómulos—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Yo… fui descuidado. También debí ponerle el pasador a la puerta y no asumir que estarías enterado de que iba a tomar una _siesta_.

—Oh, pero sí lo sabía, fue Tom el que me lo advirtió. Pero… Seh, eso.

—Descuida. Estamos bien —dijo Gustav, buscando ser el maduro de los dos al perdonar a Georg y seguir adelante con sus vidas—. Mientras no vuelva a ocurrir…

—Seguro.

Pero no podría estar más equivocado.

 

A base de anunciar sus _siestas_ con bombo y platillo al resto de los miembros de la banda, el masturbarse sin antes dar el aviso se convirtió en una ocasión especial para la cual no tenían preparadas contingencias ni tampoco ningún método preestablecido para lidiar con la sorpresa.

De ello se percató Gustav una mañana muy temprano en el autobús, ya en su segunda gira por Europa, cuando de pronto despertó antes que el resto de sus compañeros, y con media hora libre por delante antes de que David pasara a levantarlos para empezar un interminable día de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas porque eran los chicos de oro en Europa, optó por la salida fácil: Darse un poco de placer para empezar su día con el pie derecho.

O mejor dicho, con su mano derecha.

En esas estaba Gustav bajo las mantas y con el pantalón del pijama apenas bajo para no desnudarse más de lo necesario, desde ya jadeando y listo para ponerle fin a esa erección matutina, cuando la cortinilla de su litera se abrió de golpe y ningún otro que Georg apareció ahí.

Adormilado, aterido y despeinado Georg, quien murmuró algo de “una ventana que cerraba mal” y “de estarse muriendo de frío en su litera”, por lo que haciendo caso omiso de la expresión horrorizada de Gustav, se metió con él bajo las mantas y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Sólo déjame estar aquí unos minutos… —Pidió con voz gruesa por el sueño, enterrando el rostro bajo las mantas y captando entonces el inconfundible aroma de la excitación que se le pegó a la piel igual que si de sudor se tratara—. Gus…

—Estaba… tomando una _siesta_ , ¿vale? —Dijo éste, sin importarle lo raro que sonaba pues era el mensaje secreto el que contaba—. Oh, vamos. Como si fuera el único que toma _siestas_ al despertar en la mañana.

—Bueno, no… Pero… Lo siento —dijo, pero no hizo amagos por salirse de debajo de las mantas.

—¿Y bien?

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Será como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Georg.

—Gustav.

De no haber estado a punto de correrse, quizá Gustav habría optado por a) sacarlo de su litera, o b) detenerse del todo, pero en su lugar eligió una tercera opción, c) cerrar los ojos y proseguir hasta conseguir su bien merecido orgasmo.

Y eso hizo, sin saber jamás que Georg examinó embelesado su rostro en todo momento.

 

Porque la tercera vez era la vencida, la ocasión para demostrarlo se les presentó de vuelta durante el primer viaje que hicieron Gustav y Georg a Los Ángeles para conocer la casa recién comprada de los gemelos y la ciudad que ellos tanto habían llegado a apreciar en los seis meses que tenían ahí de residencia.

Debido a razones externas e imposibles de superar, ninguna de sus novias pudo unírseles en aquella travesía trasatlántica, por lo que a disposición de ambos quedaron disponibles dos habitaciones de invitados en las que la soledad se hacía patente a causa de los altos techos, la falta de muebles, y el silencio que reinaba de ese lado del pasillo, pues las recámaras de los Kaulitz estaban en el extremo opuesto de la residencia y de por medio una gran cantidad de metros.

En la noche, apenas poner la cabeza sobre la almohada fue que Gustav consideró el darse un poco de amor propio para aliviar los nervios y el estrés del viaje, así como el _jet lag,_ y matar tres pájaros de un solo tiro con el viejo remedio que hasta la fecha jamás le había fallado como curalotodo infalible. Pero apenas metió la mano en sus calzoncillos cuando un resquicio de su puerta se abrió y la inconfundible melena de Georg apareció en su campo de visión.

—¿Interrumpo?

—Sí.

—¿Una _siesta_?

—Geo…

—Supongo que es el mejor método para después dormir.

—Mmm…

—Tal vez yo también debería probarlo.

—Genial.

—El _jet lag_ es terrible, ¿eh?

—Sí.

Una pausa, y luego Georg volvió a hablar. —¿Quieres que… lo hagamos juntos?

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para una mejor reacción, Georg cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a Gustav con la vaga sensación de haber malinterpretado esa y cualquier otra interrupción en el pasado por parte del bajista.

¿Cómo no lo había apreciado antes?

 

Gustav no volvió a tener una oportunidad para sacar a colación el tema con Georg, pues a la mañana siguiente éste eludió la conversación como a la peste negra, y el resto del viaje se las arregló para no estar a solas con él, y en las noches ponerle el pasador a su puerta para evitar la tan temida confrontación. Así el viaje llegó a su fin, y con él la posibilidad de aclarar lo que entre ellos había quedado como aire turbio, por lo que Gustav se resignó a ello.

Casi.

Porque aunque el tiempo continuó su lento transcurso, no por ello dejó al azar la búsqueda de una perfecta cuarta oportunidad, que tal como él esperaba, se les presentó años después a la salida del que sería su quinta producción original de estudio, cuando los cuatro se reunieron en un mismo departamento en Berlín y la convivencia forzada hizo clara la restitución de la vieja regla de la siesta, a la que los cuatro miembros se sumaron con una naturalidad por estar más en la veintena que en la decena de sus vidas.

Fue dentro de ese entorno en donde por fin pudo Gustav exhibir a la luz pública el interés que Georg había despertado en él luego de la proposición que le hiciera años atrás, y aunque ahora aquella novia de antaño era su esposa y juntos tenían una hija pequeña, no por ello se reprimió Gustav cuando parado frente a la puerta del cuarto del bajista (luego de que éste anunciara que tomaría una _siesta)_ giró la perilla y se introdujo en el cuarto.

Ahí encontró a Georg recostado no a la mitad de la cama individual que sería suya mientras permanecieran en ese piso, sino en el extremo más opuesto de la puerta, con la mano alrededor de su pene erecto, pero al parecer esperando por él, si es que el espacio libre era un indicador de ello.

—Te costó tiempo venir —dijo Georg con sencillez, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—Pero… heme aquí.

—Ahí, no _aquí_ —recalcó Georg poniendo su mano libre en la mitad de colchón que le cedía, y que Gustav aceptó tácitamente al recostarse a su lado y meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones para masturbarse.

A partir de entonces, la hora de siesta pasó de solitaria a dual entre ellos dos, y sólo el tiempo diría qué más podrían llegar a ser.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
